Roxanne
Roxanne is the secondary main antagonist in the 1997 Nickelodeon comedy movie Good Burger. She was portrayed by film actress/model Carmen Electra. Roxanne is a mid-20s beautiful woman with long brunette hair and blue eyes who is either employed or, at least, kept on retainer by the fast food giant, Mondo Burger. Her boss is the film's main antagonist, Kurt Bozwell. She is recalled in situations where Mondo Burger must undermine a potential rival; this might include obtaining inside information about the rival and Mondo Burger subsequently using it to damage them. Roxanne's primary approach is to use her physical attributes and feminine wiles to persuade male employees from the rival fast food chain to disclose sensitive information about the company. She is even willing to perform sexual favours if it means accomplishing her objective. Biography Roxanne was asked by Kurt to seduce Ed in revealing the recipe for his secret sauce that was helping their rival Good Burger stay in business, possibly promising her a large sum of money. So the next day, Roxanne saunters through the entrance of Good Burger. All eyes turn to stare and about a dozen jaws hit the floor. She wears a tight red minidress and acts in an extremely flirtatious manner. Introducing herself to Ed, she asks him if he would like to go on a date tomorrow night. Ever the innocent, Ed accepts. After Roxanne leaves, Ed helps set up Dexter on a date with their pretty co-worker Monique. The two couples meet for a double-date at a miniature golf course and restaurant. Before playing their round, they order corn dogs and sit at a table. During the meal Roxanne mentions that Ed's sauce would go great on their corn dogs. Dexter can already sense trouble. Staring deep into his eyes, Roxanne tells Ed "I just love your sauce. How do you make it? I'm dying '' to know". Before Ed can get through the recipe Dexter kicks Roxanne under the table instead of Ed by mistake, trying to remind him that his recipe must be kept a secret. Just as they are about to head off for mini-golf, Roxanne coyly asks if Ed would rather them go somewhere and be alone. Running her hands up his chest, she says "We can talk and maybe get to know each other a little better ... now doesn't that sound like more fun than miniature golf?" Too dim to understand her flirtations, Ed shouts "No!" and drags her off to the first hole. Moments later, as Ed goes to take his shot, he smacks Roxanne in the mouth on the backswing; the ball richocets off the obstacles, flies backward, and hits her square in the forehead. She falls face-first to the ground, unconscious. Later, Ed drives the group back to Good Burger. Roxanne is still out cold in the passenger seat. As he slams on the breaks, Roxanne falls foreward and her head bounces off the dashboard. Dexter takes Monique on a walk and Roxanne is finally able to get Ed by himself. Pushing him against his car, she says: "Ed - tell me how you make your sauce - and I'll give you ''anything you want!" Still clueless, Ed responds "Whatcha got?" As she goes to plant a kiss on him, Ed, thinking she is attacking him, judo flips her over his shoulder and to the pavement. Ed apologizes, but Roxanne just stares up blankly, possibly paralysed. The next day, as Kurt and the asst. managers go about business, Roxanne stumbles through the office door. She is equipped with a neck-brace, an arm-cast, crutches, and a band-aid for her forehead. Gritting her teeth, she screams "I QUIT!" before losing her balance and toppling to the floor. Griffin, one of the assistant managers turns to Kurt and says: "I'm guessing she didn't get the sauce recipe." Kurt then snaps back: "I'm aware." Gallery Roxanne montage.jpg Videos Good Burger - Roxanne|Roxanne Category:Villainesses Category:Henchmen Category:Movie Villains Category:In love villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comedic Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Spy Category:Comedic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Villains